monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Abbey Bominable
Plik:Cytat1.png...Podać dłoń? Ha! To był żarcik.Plik:Cytat2.png - Abbey w "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer" Abbey Bominable - jest uczennicą z wymiany, pochodzi z północy.Ma 16 lat i jest córką Yeti. Osobowość Abbey jest znana jako twardy potwór w Straszyceum. Ma silną wolę, jest pewna siebie i często uparta. Niektóre potwory twierdzą, że Abbey jest zimną osobą. Jednak są to tylko pozory, ponieważ Abbey jest towarzyska. Ma problemy z rozpoznaniem, kiedy potwory żartują, a kiedy nie. Popełnia czasem straszne gafy przez to, iż nie jest wygadana. Wygląd Skóra Abbey jest koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Białe włosy dziewczyny zaakcentowane są nierównomiernymi różowymi, fioletowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami.Z jej ust wystają dwa, śnieżnobiałe kły w przeciwieństwie do wampirów sterczące do góry. Dłonie "wyposażone" są w długie, ostre paznokcie. Abbey jest znacznie wyższa od reszty Straszyciółek, nawet w postaci lalki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Yeti Yeti, to mityczni przedstawiciele niezidentyfikowanego gatunku (gatunków) zwierzęcia lub człowieka, występującego jakoby w odludnych, wysokogórskich rejonach Himalajów (Indie, Nepal, Tybet, Bhutan, Północne Chiny) oraz Syberii. Jest to obiekt badań kryptozoologii. Tybetańczycy tę rzekomą, tajemniczą, budzącą strach istotę nazywają kanguli, Nepalczycy natomiast Yeti. Wiara w istnienie yeti jest dość powszechna wśród tubylców. Tajemnicze istoty były również kilkunastokrotnie obserwowane przez zachodnich podróżników himalaistów, znacznie częściej jednak zauważano przypisywane im odciski stóp na powierzchni śniegu (pierwsze wzmianki w zachodniej literaturze z XIX wieku). Zoologowie po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się o przypuszczalnym występowaniu takiego stworzenia w 1832 roku. Anglik B.H. Hodgson pisał wtedy, że jego miejscowi tragarze uciekli wysoko w górach przed dużą, przypominającą małpę istotą. On sam jednak jej nie widział. Na podstawie opisów tubylców, analizy odkrytych śladów oraz relacji z domniemanych obserwacji, yeti można scharakteryzować jako dużą, dwunożną istotę, o postawie wyprostowanej, silnie owłosioną lub raczej pokrytą ciemnym, rzadziej rudym albo srebrzystym futrem, zbliżoną wyglądem do niedźwiedzia, wielkiej małpy człekokształtnej czy wręcz istoty ludzkiej. Niekiedy mowa jest o zbliżonej do ludzkiej budowie twarzy i łap (dłoni), itp. Według innych relacji są to istoty podobne do wielkich małp' . Relacje Rodzina Abbey jest córką Yeti lub powszechnie znany jako "obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu" , choć nie wiemy jeszcze, który z rodziców (matka lub ojciec), które mogą być, chociaż jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, że zarówno oboje są Yeti. Znajomi Według biografii Abbey na stronie Monster High, jej najlepsi przyjaciele to Frankie i Lagoona.To jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, ponieważ spośród wszystkich uczniów Monster High, są one najmilsze i najbardziej pomocne przy dołączeniu do szkoły. Pamiętnik "School's Out" Abbey stwierdza, że Dyrektor Głowienia Krewnicka jest dobrym przyjacielem rodziny, i że to był jej pomysł na uczestnictwie Abbey w Monster High. Wydaje się także być przyjaciółką z Howleen, ponieważ w swoim pamiętniku opisuje. jak ona chroni ją, gdy Manny Taur zastraszał ją. Miłość W odcinku "Dobrana Para" wybiera się z Rossem Palonym na potańcówkę bo " ją rozmiesza". Możliwe, że Abbey potajemnie jest w nim zakochana. Zwierzę |left|90px Domowym zwierzątkiem Abbey jest młody mamut o imieniu Shiver. Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z krainy, w której mieszka jego właścicielka. Lalki School's Out lalka abbey.JPG|Lalka Abbey Bominable.jpg|Oficjalny art abb.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Oznaczenie modelu: V7988 Abbey ma na sobie sukienkę z różowymi, fioletowymi, czarnymi i niebieskimi, świetlnymi wzorami, wyglądający jak lód załamujący światło, wokół talii zawiązane białym sznurkiem. Jej błyszczące legginsy, z jasnego różu przechodzą w niebieski odcień. Sukienka ma białe futro na górze i obejmuje dopasowanie naramienniki oraz futrzane buty, pod którymi są turystyczne platformy. Włosy Abbey są zaczesane futrzaną opaską, ma również niedopasowanych kolczyki w kształcie fioletowego płatka śniegu i sopla oraz niebieski, kryształowy naszyjnik. School Clubs Abbey_SC_akc.jpg Abbey_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2554 W skład akcesoriów dla lalki wchodzi biały golf, niebieski, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz czarne spodnie z niebieskimi ściągaczami i fioletowo-białymi paskami po bokach. Buty dla lalki to obuwie narciarskie na obcasie. Ma ono czarną podeszwę na koturnie. Materiał buta jest koloru różowego i ozdobiony niebieskimi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć niebiesko-fioletowo-różową deskę do snowboardingu, niebieskie gogle narciarskie oraz niebieski wisiorek. Skull Shores 41YWnEIRw8L.jpg|Lalka Abbey Abbey_SS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9180 * Numer modelu: W9184 Abbey ubrana jest w czarny kostium kąpielowy, ozdobiony białymi płatkami śniegu na tle kolorowych kropek. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także pół-przezroczyste fioletowo-granatowe pareo z białym, futrzanym paskiem. Jej włosy są spięte w kitkę i ułożone na bok. Na głowie lalka założony ma fioletowy kapelusz z ozdobą w kształcie kwiatu. Jej nakrycie głowy wygląda jakby było zrobione z lodu. Buty na obcasie są w tym samym kolorze co kapelusz. Mają one kształt lekko topiącego się lodu. Kolczyki Yeti wyglądają jak roztapiający się lód. Abbey ma także dopasowany do kolczyków naszyjnik z lodem na czarnej wstążce przyczepiony do stroju. Bransoletka Abbey jest różowa z kluczem-czaszką i okrągłymi koralikami. Dot Dead Goregous Abbey_DDG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Abbey uwiązane są w koński ogon. W uszach dziewczyny widnieją niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie płatków śniegu. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę w odcieniach bieli, różu i fioletu. Widnieją na niej liczne srebrne obrazki przedstawiające okrągłe śnieżynki. Sukienka utrzymuje się na prawym ramieniu lalki. Spod niego wystaje różowy materiał. Na ramieniu Abbey widnieje niebieska śnieżynka. Podobna znajduje się w naszyjniku dziewczyny o tym samym kolorze. Talia lalki przepasana jest niebieskim pasem z soplami lodu. Buty Abbey są koloru niebieskiego. Ozdobione są one licznymi soplami i lodem. Maul Session Abbey_MS_akc.jpg Abbey_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: X3662 W skład akcesoriów dla Abbey wchodzi biały sweterek w niebieskie kreski i z czarnym ściągaczem, fioletowo-granatowa sukienka z białymi płatkami śniegu, czarny, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz fioletowe kozaki na niebieskiej łyżwie. W pudełku znajduje się również błękitna, kanciasta torebka. Skultimate Roller Maze Abbey_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4513 W tej serii włosy Abbey są ścięte do ramion dziewczyny. Na głowie lalki widnieje prześwitujący, niebieski kask. Na jej szyi widnieje niebieski naszyjnik. Abbey ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z siateczki. Utrzymuje ją niebieski materiał z zielonymi paskami założony na prawym ramieniu dziewczyny. Sukienka lalki jest lodowo-niebieska. Widnieje na niej delikatna, różowa kratka. Ochraniacze na kolana Abbey są koloru różowego. Tego koloru są również rolki dziewczyny. Są jednak prześwitujące i ozdobione futerkiem. Podeszwa buta jest biała, a kółeczka - przeźroczyste, zielone i niebieskie. Dead Tired Abbey_DT_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_dead_tired.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X6917 Abbey ubrana jest w koszulę nocną. Jest ona lodowo-niebieska, a oprócz tego - ozdobiona białymi płatkami śniegu. Ubranie jest obszyte czarnymi falbankami. Z dekoltu koszuli zwisają dwa czarne sznureczki wyposażone w białe pomponiki. Kapcie dziewczyny są niebieskie. Mają obcasy i mordkę yeti. Lalka ma na głowie białą szlafmycę. Do pudełka dołączona jest gazeta. I Heart Fashion Abbey_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4490 * Numer modelu: X4492 W tej serii Abbey ma splecione cztery kosmyki włosów wokoło głosy. Reszta fryzury jest tradycyjna. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie płatków śniegu. Abbey ubrana jest w różową sukienkę wykonaną z materiału, z którego produkuje się golfy. Samo ubranko ma również duży ściągacz przy dekolcie. Oprócz tego, przebiega po nim pasmo czarnych nici zakończone dwoma sznurkami. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją fioletowe bransoletki. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, z czarnymi elementami. Ich większa część okryta jest czarnymi skarpetami. W pudełku znajduje się również para dodatkowych ubranek. W skład pierwszej wchodzi biała bluzka utrzymywana na lewym ramieniu, ozdobiona wzorem z różowych i liliowych trójkątów, białe spodnie w różowe i fioletowe płatki śniegu oraz niebieskie adidasy na obcasie. Drugą parę stanowi błękitno-fioletowa sukienka, przepasana w pasie białym futrem, spod którego wybiega czarna siateczka oraz brązowe sandałki na obcasie. Oprócz tego, w pudełku znajduje się czarny trumnofon, fioletowa, kanciasta torebka, fioletowy naszyjnik w kształcie serca na fioletowym łańcuszku oraz trzy liliowe bransoletki. Ghouls Rule Y0366.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: Y0366 Abbey ubrana jest w wełnianą sukienkę z długimi rękawami, zakończoną białym futerkiem. Na szyi lalka założony ma lodowy kołnierz, z którego zawisają sople lodu. Biała część sukienki ozdobiona jest srebrnymi śnieżynkami. Oprócz tego podszyta jest czarnym tiulem. Sukienka przepasana jest czarnym pasem, z którego "zwisają" czarne lodowe sople. Przeźroczyste buty Abbey ozdobione są niebieskim futerkiem - również przezroczystym. Obcasy swoim kształtem przypominają sople lodu. Usta lalki pomalowane są na różowy kolor. Kolorowa kitka dziewczyny ułożona jest na lewą stronę. Abbey ma na głowie również białą, futrzaną czapkę, ozdobioną lodowym, niebieskim kwiatem. Maska dziewczyny jest koloru fioletowego. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy kociołek. Picture Day Abbey PD doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: '''? W tej serii Abbey ma białe włosy z nielicznymi różowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Lalka posiada również grzywkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę w fioletowo-różowe ciapki, przepasaną w talii czarnym paskiem. Na ubraniu widnieje czarne, futrzane bolerko. Abbey założone ma również białe legginsy w różowe i niebieskie figury geometryczne. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją prześwitujące, brązowe kozaki na koturnie, zakończone futerkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy, prześwitujący plecak z różową rączką, niebieska teczka, czarna szczotka oraz książeczka z klasowymi zdjęciami. Fashion Pack Abbey_FP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria 0_743d5_46000386_XL.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: 'Fashion Pack' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer modelu: ? * Numer asortymentu: ? W skład akcesoriów dla Abbey wchodzi niebieska sukienka ozdobiona białymi soplami lodu, z czarnymi, rękawami z siateczki. Dół ubranka również jest wykonany w tego materiału. Wykończony jest on również błękitnym paskiem. W pudełku znajdują się również fioletowe sandałki na obcasie, błękitna torebka, taka sama, jaką ma Spectra w serii School's Out, a także różowa bransoletka. Meta Timeline * 2 listopada 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Bominable Abbey. * 13 kwietnia 2011: pojawia się pierwsze zdjęcie lalki Abbey. * 14 maja 2011: pierwsza lalka Abbey została publicznie pokazana. Ogłoszono też datę jej wydania. * początek czerwca 2011 r.: pluszowa lalka Abbey zostaje wydana. * 9 czerwca 2011: profil dziewczyny zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High * 9 czerwca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Abbey zostaje ujawniony. * czerwiec 2011: pierwsze wpisy z pamiętnika Bominable zostały ujawnione. * lipiec 2011: pierwsza lalka Abbey zostaje wydana. * 25 sierpnia 2011: Abbey pojawia się w webisodzie "Powrót do Straszyceum". * 20 września 2011: Abbey pojawia się w książce "O wilku mowa...". * 12 lutego 2012: Abbey zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki *Abbey nosi kryształ lodu wokół szyi, aby zachować jej temperaturę otoczenia. Może to być źródłem padającego śniegu wokół Abbey w odcinkach. *Jej imię to kalambur Abominable 'abominable snowman' (pol. obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu). *Kolczyki na lalce są takie same jak na oficjalnym arcie. * Abbey jest nieznacznie wyższa niż inne lalki, ręce są również większe niż innych dziewczyn. *Kiedy Abbey płacze, łzy zamrażają się i przypominają sople lodu. *Jej oficjalna grafika jest w takiej samej pozie co Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance. *Buty Abbey z serii "School's Out" są stylizowane na militarne buty o nazwie "Mickey Mouse". *Abbey jest uczulona na Oset Potworów. Pokazano to w odcinku "Czar na katar". *Mówi z rosyjskim akcentem. *Jej wujek ma na imię Frostowicz. *Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z Syberii. Galeria Pełną galerię zdjęć Abbey można zobaczyć TUTAJ. Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o białych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskiej skórze Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Shiver Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Abbey Bominable Kategoria:Abbey Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych oczach